


Impulsivity — The tendency to act without thinking

by It_is_Rene_Now



Series: CorpsexDream (Faceless men ship? Corpsewastaken? DreamHusband?) because its underrated. [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2 are just anonymous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Denial, Denial of Feelings, Did I put smut in a hurt/comfort Oneshot?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Emotional Abuse, Impulses, M/M, My Third (3rd) ever smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Soft Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Top Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), actually wait no ive done 4, hell yEAH I DID, thats right ive done 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/pseuds/It_is_Rene_Now
Summary: Dream was impulsive at the best and worst of times, it was a gift and a curse for the situation he found himself in currently, stranded in California with at best expensive hotels to stay at, he offers help to a stranger.Who knows, maybe that stranger isn't as much of a stranger as what he seems at first.Better than the Summary but, this is made for creative content purposes, and in no way do I intend for content creators featured here to see this at all.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: CorpsexDream (Faceless men ship? Corpsewastaken? DreamHusband?) because its underrated. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028109
Comments: 5
Kudos: 219





	Impulsivity — The tendency to act without thinking

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking did it. I FUCKING DID IT GO ME!
> 
> I wrote more than 7k words for one thing, are you proud of me? Yes it's Dreamhusband, yes I am a Multishipper, fuck yeah I'm proud of myself.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed I tried to do porn with a plot the best I could but tbh 3.8k-4.6k is the actual plot and the rest is smut, I tried my best, I'm a virgin who did research, use lube in writing, or ill bonk you. /lh

Dream knew it was probably, most definitely a mistake to in a fit of emotions hop onto the closest bus he could get without care what could happen to it, he could blame the impulsivity of his actions on the adrenaline and emotions that thrummed beneath his skin like an unwanted companion as he was stuck in his thoughts, entirely unaware when he chose his location to arrive in eventually.

  
  


He let his thoughts stray to the past couple of weeks, where He and Corpse had been talking more and he allowed that to draw him away from his other friends as he tried to branch out and get more company in his friend group as well as the fact he had planned on sooner or later doing a song perhaps with the much more experienced Musician, and all in all, the Man was cool to be around and he seemed relatable and someone Dream wanted to get to know.

  
  


He blinked guiltily as he realized during that time he focused on one person, he had been neglecting his friends and family as he hyper fixated on his goals of music and befriending more people, and when the pressure from the fans came pouring in like a relentless waterfall he felt his nerves fray to the very last strand, snapping at Sapnap accidentally and his Family who attempted to calm him, leaning against the pole of the Bus he hung onto for the last what must have been a couple of hours, as it was dawning to morning and he had left at 10 PM or around that time.

  
  


Before he realized it, Dream looked around as he let his body guide him off the bus, he realized he was in California, the same place the man who he allowed his fans unknowingly to pressure him into wanting to meet and those thoughts, therefore, led him to this place.

  
  


With nowhere to go, dry eyes and teary cheeks, the sun tickling the ends of the slightly wavy curls of his shoulder-length hair, Emerald eyes took in the beauty of California, and so does the only thing he was able to do at all, he walked deeper into the place he had stranded himself because of a stray thought.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


California was one of the brightest and loneliness places he had ever been if he's honest with himself, everyone seemed accompanied by a friend, family, or a significant other, he was able to remember his wallet when coming here so he wasn't completely helpless but he had no ideas on what to do during the day, finding himself truly taking in and appreciating what he seemed lost in the past few weeks.

  
  


The air felt fresher, the weight on his shoulders the tiniest bit lighter, but dense with a different kind of burden, so he walked around sipping from a Boba Shop since he had been nagged by someone- _a fan? a friend? he doesn't know-_ to try the popular drink, and if he's honest it was pretty good on a hot day, the taste bubbling upon his tongue as he sucked gently.

  
  


Unbidden his eyes were caught by a man whose presence seemed familiar, dark outfitting unlike the bright and eye-catching neons and styles of everyone around him, fairly curly raven hair, with hands that were decorated in various jewelry in silver and purples, his pale skin accentuating his prominent collar-bone with chain necklaces and simple black color.

  
  


Dream shook his head to stop his probably very obvious ogling, to see that the man in fact looked quite overwhelmed by the woman who was in front of him, and not in a seemingly good way at all, the proximity seemed unwelcomed, so for whatever reason Dream had shoved down the anxiety of fucking up a confrontation between someone harassing another person, he walked forwards intending to pretend to know the man.

  
  


"Oh! Hi, I was waiting for you!" Dream said cheerfully bright with the same smile Sapnap, Bad, Alyssa, and His Family had described as Puppy-like for whatever reason, the man seemed to relax and tense up at his appearance, but took the olive-branch, "Oh, yeah sorry about that," Dream hid his shock at the sound of his voice, deep and reverberating to his bones as he admired the voice quietly, "I got caught up, do you want to go now?" Nodding cheerfully, Dream apologized in a fake syrupy sweet voice he perfected through exposure and the woman left.

  
  


Breathing out a sigh of relief as she left, he turned to the man who seemed to flinch back as their eyes met, confirming the fact that he _was_ probably looking at Dream as the woman was shooed away by soft-fake-gooey words.

  
  


He really couldn't help it as he shivered slightly when a rough chuckle filled the tension in the air, "Thanks for that, I'm Cor- Cole by the way." Dream couldn't help but choke down a wheeze at the stumble of names, clearly not his true name, but it wasn't really any of his business, was it?

  
  


"Hmm," Dream hummed thoughtfully, he knew his voice, and being named Clay would most certainly give his identity away, and he kind of was interested in getting to know this Person without the baggage of being Famous Internet-wise, "I'm Cameron," the name was popular enough to not seem weird, and his appearance worked with it enough.

  
  


"Well Cameron, should I treat you for saving me?" Cole asked teasingly, drawing a playful smile from Dream- now Cameron to the Man in front of him- as he let out a soft chuckle, "Normally I wouldn't, but you've interested me and now I'd like to get to know the person I played savior too," 

  
  


And with that last sentence, they headed off, Dream introducing himself as an unplanned tourist and wanting to stay around here until he has to go back home to face things.

  
  


Because truly, that is what happened right? He ran away from problems and found himself caught up in another, as Cole figured out Cameron didn't have a permanent place to stay other than hotel-hopping and hotels were _expensive_ and motels were mostly absolute shit, so he got invited to stay with Cole for a bit until he was ready to go home.

  
  


He, of course, agreed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So, you're saying a Pretty guy is staying at your house after he rescued you from someone who had started to harass you, am I hearing this right?" Corpse groaned into his mic, ever so glad for his sound-proofed room as Rae's teasing voice echoed throughout his headphones, Sykkuno and Toast laughing alongside her.

  
  


"Yes, and _no you cannot see him,"_ He ignored the petulant pouts and groans at that, "-because he has Merch, specifically Dream's and I think George's, so he'd probably recognize me, if not you guys since we've played with Dream quite a bit recently." 

  
  


It made sense, to those over the call, "Can you describe him to us, I wanna make sure he's the right one before we meet inevitably after you two get together I mean-" Corpse sputtered in denial, "No, I just offered him since he seems like a cool person, he has nowhere to stay, _and_ he saved me from having to be an asshole and worrying about it for hours!"

  
  
  


"Whatever you say Loverboy," Valkyrae said, "I'm still waiting on the description other than 'He's Kind of Pretty' Corpse," she did finger quotes, "I'm sure Sykkuno and Toast are curious to who has stolen your heart-" "-He didn't steal my heart I'm being nice, and he has kind of wavy or curly dirty blonde hair that goes to about a bit below his shoulders, he's like… three? maybe four inches taller than me, and he has freckles." Corpse's tone indicated the end of that discussion no matter how interesting it was, and it seemed to satisfy the others for now.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dream fiddled with his phone as he glanced at the messages unread, he had gone onto Invisible mode on discord, and temporarily put his phone on do-not-disturb so he would receive no calls… Rubbing his temples he took in the place he was now, sitting on Cole's couch, fighting himself on whether or not to message _someone,_ to make sure they know he's okay.

  
  


His internal questioning ends as Cole walks in, seeing his tense posture and the scrunched-up emotions in his face, "You don't have to be ready for whatever you're running from, until you are ready to be, you know?" The deep voice said, spooking Dream before calming him down.

  
  


It was true, it was always him running to fix the problems, patch them up as the other person rarely made an effort.

  
  


… 

  
  


".. Thanks Cole I appreciate it," Parts of Dream's suspicions on just _who_ exactly Cole was, and why he was familiar began to click as he saw the man take medicine for his throat, the headphones that rested comfortably on pale collarbones, and the occasional laughter from multiple people he could hear when Cole leaves his door open a bit.

  
  
  
  


Corpse settles beside Dream, the two in the same proximity the fans had been begging and pressuring them for, for weeks, without even realizing it, as they slowly melded into each other's company and the ringing of the notifications on Dream's phone became more frequent, they often found themselves indulging subconsciously in the comfort of the other.

  
  


Many times they had found the other, late-night and sleepy with a pained look in their eyes or through their actions, adjusting schedules and accommodating each other like how it had been the weeks Dream stayed, cautiously growing closer as unreadable feelings well up confusingly as they begin to recognize who they had in their company, even if it's only registered in their subconscious.

  
  
  
  
  


The true realization came when Dream took it upon himself to call Sapnap, when he believed Cole would be out for a few hours, he bit his thumb waiting for the pick-up or decline that would inevitably come, and as he heard the pickup sound he opened his mouth but-

  
  


"Where the _fuck_ have you been Dream." Sapnap sounded _mad_ legitimately mad so Dream stuttered, "No, you know what, you can't just run away like that, you left us without a word because YOU didn't want to face the fact you **fucked up** by shutting out the world for no reason at all? Why did you even stop caring about us and became so focused on music and Corpse for whatever reason-" Dream couldn't stop the tears that dripped down his face, the tremble in his fingers, or the choking noise he made, "S-Sapnap no I-" 

  
  


_Sapnap Left the Call_

  
  


"... Dream?" Cole's voice called, Emerald-Blue eyes with golden flecks met his Deep Brown, almost Black as he registered that he was in fact right about who he was with this whole time, "I-" Dream stuttered as he clutched his phone to his chest, backing up a bit as he processed what had just happened.

  
  


"Corpse?" Dream whispered without thinking as he slumped down, wheezing mixed with the wet sobs that choked their way out of his throat, Cole- _Corpse,_ Dropping the groceries on the table quickly as he knelt in front of Dream who had doubled over in the painful wheezes and the pure overwhelming information his brain was trying to process.

  
  


Gentle and Large warm hands pressed against Dream's upper arms above where he clutched in a cross-armed position, nails digging in enough for small rivulets of blood to leak, the cold metal of rings rubbing lightly against his tightly clenched knuckles as Corpse's fingers worked to prevent Dream from digging in and causing worse wounds.

  
  


"I'm trying not to freak out right now," Corpse let out in a choked breath, "So we both gotta calm down before this gets worse okay?" Dream let out a sobbed agreement, breathing in as the world calmed down a bit.

  
  


"You good?" Corpse sounded a bit high on anxiety, but warm and grateful pools of Emerald Blue with golden flecks reflected in the sunlight, adding onto the intimacy of the situation accidentally as warm dark Brown met them shakily back.

"I can't believe we didn't realize sooner, I guess the fans accidentally _did_ push us to meet up," Dream teased softly, with the need to ease the slight tension in the room, and Corpse let out a rough chuckle as he kept warm, dexterous, and fair fingers tangled with his own pale ones. 

  
  


"Yeah, but I'm kinda glad we found out, it's uh, I guess nice to truly meet you In real life then I should say," Corpse joked right back, gaining a softer wheezy laugh compared to the wet sorrowful ones from earlier.

  
  


"Yeah, Nice to meet you too, Corpse."

* * *

  
  
  


Surprisingly not much had changed in their dynamic outwardly, though internally it was a lot easier to accept the strange chemistry and synergy they had with their similarities, they just knew a lot more about each other now, like how Corpse learned Dream despises Coffee unless there's a fuck ton of Sugar or Syrup of sorts in it, and how Dream has a vendetta against Alchohol but usually helps Corpse after a Drunk Stream to get over any sort of hangover or drowsiness. And for Dream, Dream learned how Corpse has trouble eating foods he liked, and he can't drink caffeine or have certain things that could help him sleep, so most nights instead of waking up from insomnia, he doesn't end up falling asleep, and how Corpse sometimes drinks a bit too much because of his anxiety at times and likes being taken care of afterward.

  
  


Sooner or later, it was time to face the obvious, with Dream's problems with his current friendships, and was scared of trying to call them again, because he feared getting yelled at, but Corpse just gave him a close-lipped smile as he pressed the voice call, sinking into the cautious and comforting touches of the other, no matter how light they were.

  
  


A stuffy voice came through the phone, thick with a sadness that made Dream's skin prickle in sympathy that he wished he didn't have, he wished he could face this logically but the swelling pain inside would not allow him to do so, "... Dream?" Sapnap's voice sounded pained and shocked, clearly thinking that Dream might have cut him off for good after he yelled at Dream without letting the other get a word in edgewise.

  
  


"Pandas…" Corpse shoved down the sliver of jealousy- _why was he jealous?-_ as he heard the affectionate nickname be said in the same syrupy sweet voice Dream had used on that woman all those weeks ago- _had it really been that long?-_ but this time it was genuine and soft in a way that made Corpse for a strange reason, wants to melt.

"I- Dream you're still okay I- everyone's so worried and they have no idea and _I_ was worried so I took out the stress on you- but why… why did you leave?" Sapnap choked out, familiar voices sounded in the background of Sapnap's audio, Dream blinking surprised.

  
  


"Sapnap, is that Karl, Quackity, and George?" Dream questioned, the three voices sounding in a different room and a knock on whatever room Sapnap had locked himself in to talk to him, "Yeah, we uh... I flew them down to Florida, after you… know left- HEY wait don't change the subject!" Sapnap complained.

  
  


Dream licked his lips tilting his head consideringly as he sat down properly instead of the tense crouch he had pulled himself into, Corpse adjusting himself as well to lean against Dream, a steady comfort from the still stifling atmosphere.

  
  


"I… can you bring them in, so I don't have to repeat this… I don't really have the time to-" "Are you safe, Dream?" Sapnap asked worried for Dream, who let out a soft chuckle, "I'm fine, I just don't have too much time to explain and apologize." Sapnap made an understanding noise, "Quackity, Karl, George! It's Dream!" There were a loud sound of a door and three energetic but noticeably sad voices came in.

  
  


"Hey-" Sapnap yelled, "Shush," George said, now much louder which probably meant he stole it from Sapnap, "Quackity- Karl- _Get off-"_ The two others laughed, their energy restored with the reassurance Dream was on the phone. 

  
  


"Dream?" George asked softly, and Dream could tell he was holding back an influx of emotions, Dream turned to Corpse urgently, meeting his Worried Brown eyes with an unspoken message that said what he needed to say.

  
  


Corpse nodded, his nose brushing against Dream's cheek in a random attempt of comfort, Dream shivered to ignore the urge to push closer against the affectionate gesture…

  
  


As Corpse walked out, Dream sighed softly, "Hey, George." He said softly, he could hear a choked noise come from George and a softer noise of shock from Quackity and Karl. "Hey, hey hey hey, Calm down I'm here, I'm sorry." Dream said as he practically felt the tears welling up over the screen, "You idiot you left us for literal _weeks without a word if you were okay or not!"_ George yelled into the phone, making Dream's hands spasm with the sudden emotions that overtook him, "George, George please-" He says, voice obviously wet with tears.

  
  


That is what stops George from continuing the beration, and what stops the men in the background from continuing their petty arguments in an attempt to ignore the yelling British Man. "Dream…" "No, No you're gonna let me talk, okay?" Dream says in the sternest voice he can muster against his best friends.

  
  


  
"I… I had begun to work on Music and more with Corpse and the others on Streams… I didn't even notice that we weren't streaming since you both streamed so much with Karl and Quackity now…" Dream trailed off, shaking himself and firming his resolve, "It's no excuse, but the fans started pressuring us more and more for meetups and collaborations, and I guess the argument with my Dad sent my nerves over the tipping edge, and I snapped at Sapnap when he accused me of leaving you all behind, after that, we screamed at each other a bit, I took my wallet, my phone, and a bus pass, and I found myself on the bus until the morning." Dream tapped his foot on the ground with nervous energy, finding himself wishing he could telepathically ask Corpse if he could reveal his location and that he was staying with him-

  
  


As if called, Corpse re-entered, obviously heading to get some water or medication from the kitchen, as he walked past, Dream tugged on his jeans, ignoring the slight pink on his face as the other looked down at him with an unfairly attractive look- _what the hell is he thinking-_ and he mouthed to the other 'Can I tell them?' pointing at the phone.

  
  


A Smile graced chapped lips, Raven-haired curls bouncing slightly as he nods, getting a grateful smile in return. Turning back to the phone just as Karl popped in to asked, "Where… where have you been? Where did you even go?" Dream hummed as if contemplating telling them, "I've been in California, with Corpse." 

  
  


Shocked silence fills the call for a moment before Corpse lets out a loud laugh, overheard by the people on the other side of the call too.

  
  


Quackity's voice came this time, "Well don't let us interrupt you lovebirds eh~" He ignored the indignant yelp from Dream, "We'll talk more tomorrow, we're glad you're an okay man." 

  
  


The Call ended.

  
  


Dream blinked flushed pink as he met Corpse's eyes, who seemed to gain confidence enough to make a teasing remark, "Yeah Come on Baby," he said purposefully letting his voice rasp over the pet name, "don't let them interrupt our time-" a pillow came with scary accuracy towards his face, he had barely managed to dodge.

  
  


"I'm joking Dream, gosh are you easy to fluster?" Getting an annoyed yet flustered glare as he left, probably returning to a call with the Amigops.

  
  


One man in the room had already recognized their feelings for what they were, though the one who sat flushed and confused on the floor felt a feeling of dread, as he truly remembered the last time he felt like this.

  
  


_Am I… falling again?_

  
  


* * *

  
  


After that, Dream found himself seeking out and being repulsed by his touch-starved actions around Corpse, finding himself wanting to melt into the tiniest of touches, or finding himself constantly almost always in the others area, though of course, he backed off when the man was busy streaming, and he tried to hold himself back from doing these things, he couldn't help but admit. He was falling.

  
  


He hated that he was, last time he fell hard and he got too deep so easily, but that's how he always had been, heart loving everyone it touched in such an intimate way that it was easy for platonic to blend into a messy swirl of romantic emotions, eventually to be accepted and broken apart or rejected.

  
  


Logically he knew Corpse wouldn't do that to him, at least speaking from what he knew of the Man, sure he was a bit rough- _not that Dream didn't like it-_ he shook his head away from those thoughts, sighing deeply as he set up the monitor Corpse had let him use- _he was not going to use the word allowed, as if he had to beg for permission_ nope- to Stream with the Feral Boys as he hadn't in a while, and wanted to let his fans know he was okay and alive.

  
  


He let out a cough, smiling at Corpse who lounged on a chair in the room he usually streamed in, quiet to everyone outside perfect for- streamers, and he had one so it was a comfort, and minorly reminded him the lack of homesickness he thought would set in long ago, but never showed up.

  
  


He heard his cue when Quackity laughed loudly, "Well Actually we have someone special joining us yaknow-" "Just hurry up Quackity." George groaned, making Dream muffle his laughter, blind to the sudden fond look that crossed Corpse's face, "Hi!" Dream had unmuted himself to say that, the chat already going insane at the return of Dream who had been gone over a month now with no word if he was okay.

The Stream went on for about an hour like that, the dynamic smoother and less snappy than the Feral boys had been without Dream, with Dream back to playfully calm things down, and his usual wheezes and jokes welcomingly filling the temporary silence, everything seems right-

  
  


"Thank you for the 10 Dollar Dono- uh I'm so done… Where's Dream been for so long-" Karl readout, Quackity so focused on the game he didn't realize his answer until he said it- "Yeah, where've you been Dream? How's California doing for you-" He froze, stuttering the last part as Dream's breath hitched noticeably, Karl's voice quickly saying goodbye to the now excited, and panicked fans.

  
  


"Dream- Man I am _so sorry-_ " Quackity said after a minute of silence once Dream had muted himself, though he didn't leave the call, instead of the usual light and airy- somehow very emotive but dead inside- the voice of Dream, came through a rougher and raspier, familiarly Deep voice of Corpse, "Dream started freaking out a bit, he'll talk to you guys later though when he's calmed down." and Dream's icon left the call.

  
  


"Did I accidentally fuck up and then put an end to their hurt slash comfort 40k slow-burn?" A round of tense but still amused laughter rang through the call.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Corpse looked at Dream who replaced his spot on the chair, the younger man hadn't frozen up, but it was clear that he had begun to freak out as he processed what information had just been revealed, Corpse sighed understanding the anxiety that showed in the shake of Dream's hands as he looked at the screen and then Corpse who gave a sympathetic smile, closed-lipped as it was.

  
  


He blinked in minor surprise when Dream flushed and turned away, ignoring the urge to flirt and tease with the flustered younger man who curled up, looking smaller than he usually did, as Corpse moved to sit beside him on the chair, curled up unintentionally very close together as he calmed him down, "It's okay Dream, we'll deal with it tomorrow because I don't know about you but that was exhausting-" He cut himself off, slightly worried at the idea of Dream getting hurt by this, but he got a soft wheezy chuckle as he could feel the other relax.

  
  


Looking at Dream fondly, he sighed,

  
  


_I know I've fallen, babe. And so have you._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The week became tense, with Dream's need to leave California throbbing like a drum under his skin whenever Corpse was around, instead of seeking out the company of the other, with the regret burning harshly in his gut as well as thickened guilt, he held back the want to throw up whenever he thought about his plan to leave for Orlando in three days…

  
  


Today. Today he would tell Corpse, despite the growing feelings he decided to acknowledge between them, he knew trying to love and trust Corpse the way the other was beginning to- _the way he was-_ that he would be hard-pressed to pull himself away from the other, tempted to stay buried in the Older mans arms for as long as possible, to be able to submit and be cared for and truly loved in a way that he hadn't been able to be, in a long time.

  
  


Too long, so he sat awaiting the awakening of Corpse, as he prepared himself to break the news as if this was life-changing- _would it be?-_ and something that could make or break their relationship.

  
  


He felt himself shiver unbidden as Corpse's deeper and rough morning voice that never failed to catch his attention, before dragging himself out of the melty and fuzzy mindset being around Corpse gave him.

  
  


"Dream?" Corpse sat beside him, hand gently as it rested on his thigh, just a bit higher than his knee was and he felt his face flame up before he patted his cheeks, nearly hard enough to be a slap which drew a concerned and amused look from the Man beside him who was now _rubbing small circles into his thigh please-_

  
  


"I… I think... No, _I am_ going home in three days." Dream says firmly, looking away from Corpse and his potential reactions out of fear this will seem like he is running away again because isn't that what he's doing? Running away from things that hurt him before, and he's so scared of doing that over and over again as if he never learned his lesson.

  
  


But he has, he knows he has.

  
  


Dream turns to Corpse after minutes of tense silence, for a freakout, harsh words, asking him to say- _anything_ and to not leave Dream in the scary silence that makes Dream's heart quail, as he meets Dark eyes, unreadable in that moment, but a hint of _knowing_ that absolutely terrifies Dream… "Okay." Is said softly, and that is that.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dream went to bed that night tense with some sort of forewarning anticipation that kept him from sleeping well, too scared to leave the guest room into the living room to seek for the usual comfort he once would have followed like a lost puppy to receive.

  
  


The electric thrum in the air made his skin prickle and his face heat up despite the lack of proximity, and he knew it was important for him to leave, to go home before it became too much and he did something impulsive again.

  
  


He woke up- or well got up since he hadn't slept, early in the morning to organize his transportation home, ignoring the piercing gazes he got throughout the day, the consideringly teasing look that shouldn't be there on Corpse's face, yet it was and it was nearly unbearable to not just stay and accept the way his heart yearned for the other.

  
  


By now, he had urgently sped up the time he would leave later that night, relaying that to Corpse who faces just seemed expecting of that decision and had smiled in an even but cryptic way with a whisper of, "Okay, Baby." The pet name has stuck in a desperately labeled platonic way since the reveal of his location to his fans.

  
  


The day seemed to pass by like molasses, pale fingers brushing against his fair and lean torso when he stretched, gaining a shocked soft noise from Dream himself and a low rumbling tease from Corpse, and Dream couldn't help but remember despite the anxiety he knew Corpse had, with his friends and people he got close with, he was a massive shameless flirt at times.

  
  


That's all this was _right?_ Teasing flirting that was normal- but inside he knew it wasn't, it showed in the way Corpse's teasing melted all soft and fond at the end of each sentence, the way Dream leaned into the purposefully playful and tempting touches.

  
  


He hated to admit to his wants to be held close, _kissed roughly by ever-so-slightly chapped lips that would part slightly as they press against his own softer and plumper pair, tongue dipping tantalizingly into his own mouth, teasing, patiently as pale, calloused, and boney fingers pressed into his hips and thighs leaving bruises as they move their lips back to take a breath-_

  
  


He shivered, face probably entirely red as his hands shook covering his face, his cheeks cooling down to a lighter pink, as he realized in 1 hour would be his bus, and he should get on his way, in case it came earlier or later.

  
  


Grabbing the meager things he had, as well as the luggage he had bought to contain the things he paid for while he was here, tying up his hair that had grown 2 inches since he was here, due to its natural fast-growing, it brushed a bit further down his back, around where the top of his back becomes the middle, the trapezius if he selectively remembers things from school.

  
  


Closing the room he cleaned behind him, he went to set his bag near the door, not noticing Corpse who leaned on the counter in the kitchen, watching as Dream stretched his back muscles, checking the time with a grimace as he realized how much time he spent zoning out before he came out here.

  
  


Turning to the door as he stepped in front of the door, hesitating to put on the shoes because truly the urge to slump into the arms of the other, and just _stay and be_ for a little while became like a magnet pulling on him, as he looked at his shoes.

  
  


Dream whipped around as he felt a presence behind him, meeting the eyes of Corpse who stood with a confidence that made his knees wobbly in regret and want, before he could open his mouth to speak, Corpse spoke, "Do you really want to leave?" The tone was general as if rhetorical and Corpse already knew the answer, which he probably did.

  
  


"Corpse-" Dream said an uncomfortable heat filled the room as the other got the tiniest bit closer, head tilted up- them only being about 4 inches in height difference- and Dream could _feel_ Corpse's breath against his lips and saw the way his eyes flickered to Dream's lips.

  
  


Dream was always impulsive, unable to stay in one spot for very long and held tons of nervous energy, as he pressed his fingers against Corpse's shoulders as if preparing to stabilize himself for what was about to happen, the Blonde giving an almost imperceivable nod of consent as he tilted his head down a bit to meet the pale yet warm and chapped lips that pressed against his own, enjoying the sweet moment before what he felt was coming next as strong fingers wrapped around his waist, a comforting squeeze made him laugh breathily as they pulled away still so close to the other.

  
  


Corpse moved his thumbs, making the loose T-Shirt Dream wore rise up above his pants a bit to show off smooth fair skin, freckled and slightly sweaty from the mere proximity, "Can I?" he pushed Dream's hands back towards the door as if signifying the want to push him against it and _take him._

_Dream was all for it._ So with a nod, he found his arms pressed against the wall beside the door he was about to leave through, but couldn't find that same urgency, "C'mon…" he let out a soft whine to urge the other on to claim his lips- suck hickey's into his neck or _something._

Corpse let out a short chuckle making Dream tense up and relax simultaneously, "If you really want it, babe." and tucked his head into the crook of his neck, teeth pressing into the skin with a forewarning, Dream let out a choked groan of anticipation, "Corpse please just-" Corpse's teeth sunk lightly into the skin, sucking what would later be dark marks that would fade away after a few days, he internally wondered if he could urge Corpse into making them longer lasting.

  
  


Corpse moved his mouth, pressing light kisses up his neck to his pulse where he bucked slightly as a warm and wet tongue laved over the sensitive skin, could feel the smirk pressed into his skin…

  
  


He attempted to move his arms that were still locked into place on either side of him, to grab at Corpse's neck to press him against his neck to seek out the addictive sting of the bite once more, "Corpse _please,"_ The whine was pitiful but he had been so worked up with his feelings he wanted to release them all already.

  
  


Corpse pulled back entirely laughing roughly as Dream pulled forwards, "Then Beg for me to rough you up, bit into your neck until it's purple, blue, and red-" Suddenly having the overwhelming urge to nip Corpse, he did so, letting his teeth bite very lightly into the cheek of the other, gaining a surprised noise, "Dream what-"

  
  


"At least take me to bed first before you rough me up and have me beg," Dream complained quite literally, a surprised and amused laugh still glazed with the hint of arousal echoed warmly in his ears, himself letting out a surprised yelp as Corpse's hands which were still interlocked and pressing his hands against the wall, dragged themself down to the back of his thighs, pressing against them urging him to wrap them around his waist which- _okay but-_ "Corpse can you even carry me-" Dream let out a short wheeze of surprise as he was now locked around Corpse's hips, holding onto his shoulders and neck as he was carried surprisingly easy.

  
  


"You're practically a twink Dream," Was all he said before Dream hit the bed with an affectionate sputtering laugh, Corpse then climbed onto the bed, his thighs and hips elevating Dream as his ass and the first part of the bottom of his back was resting on Corpse's thighs as the older man pulled his shirt off, watching amused as Emerald-Blue eyes followed the movement before staring entranced at the pale skin with small scars around his chest.

  
  


"You like what you see, Sweetheart?" Corpse leaned over him again, pressing his tilted head down back onto the soft comforter as he pressed Dream into a rougher more claiming kiss, biting at his spit-slicked lips and tongues pressing together making heat roll down his body in a steady wave, his lean-fair arms wrapping around Corpse's broader shoulders to pull him closer, "Can" Dream pants softly, "Can you take off my shirt?" Dream asked softly, hoping the weakness that was beginning to overtake his heart, filling it with a softness that twisted with heated anticipation, and he had no doubt he would fumble and embarrass himself. 

  
  


Corpse agreed, fingers of course taking the time to take enjoyment in teasing Dream as they slowly slid up his skin to his ribs before _finally_ pulling his shirt off him, the quickness of the movement mussing up Dream's hair, now both of the men were both half-naked, as Dream took the chance to wrap his legs around Corpse's hips and ass, pulling Corpse forwards and grinding himself back as Corpse lets out a breathy noise, "Hey-" the same pale hands wrapped with jewelry still, that had caught Dream's attention wrapped around his thighs stopping him from grinding down on the growing tent in Corpse's jeans, which was probably uncomfortable-

  
  


Fingers dug in a bit harder to his jaw, his dark Brown meeting wide Emerald, "I'm in charge love, and I don't want to have to remind you again." _Okay-_ Dream was tempted to brat a bit, get harsher treatment, but that could wait for another time- no way Dream would let this be the only time, so instead he playfully agreed, "Yes Sir." in a sweet and teasingly obedient tone, enjoying the lust that began to bloom even more the soft blush and the growl that tore its way out of Corpse's throat, "I appreciate the 'Sir''' Corpse hummed, "But I do _not_ appreciate your tone, as if I'm going to let you get everything you want when you deliberately tease me like that and act like you're planning to completely obey."

  
  


"Guilty as- _ah-"_ He was cut off by Corpse swiftly moving to bite into his throat _very_ lightly before moving to the side of Dream's neck and sinking in his teeth and sucking _hard_ drawing out a surprised moan from Dream, there was no blood drawn but Dream almost wishes there was.

  
  


Tangling his fingers into curly black hair Dream sighed, enjoying the heat that grew as Corpse sucked hickeys all over his neck, sometimes biting harshly against his collarbones, as glad as he would be to see the smattering of hickeys and bite marks that would _definitely_ show up the next morning, he wanted to be fucked into the mattress already, and so he made himself clear.

  
  


"Corpse- _mh-_ I want you to fuck me _hard_ please I-" He gasped out as fingers pale and searching pressed down his skin, pulling them down a bit, teasing the idea of opening Dream up or touching his cock which was already _hard_ with the anticipation of being pushed into the mattress and being fucked into from behind. 

  
  


"Since you're finally asking nicely, of course, sweetheart." Corpse easily agreed, voice rough still but clearly pleased with him asking first as he moved swiftly grabbing out lube from his- _pocket?_ Was he planning this? Dream let out a snort gaining a heated glare that simultaneously made him want to frustrate the man once more- but he wanted to feel the other inside of him, like _now._

  
  


It isn't long before Corpse slides off Dream's pants easily, leaving him in dark green boxers that made his cock straining stand out much more, pale hands pressing against his erection making him choke on a sigh at the pleasure that lazily rolled through him, "Please Can-" Dream blurted before stopping himself, though Corpse stopped his hand ministrations to prompt him to continue, getting a breathy sigh of gratification as he squeezed Dreams thigh, "Can I…go on my knees you know… I want you to fuck me from behind." Dream finished with a borderline begging tone, a harsh breath escaping Corpse who nodded, "Sure baby, just turn around…" Dream did so swiftly, bowing his spine in a small arch enough to comfortably hunch his shoulders and be able to peek over them to see Corpse.

  
  


"Okay, I'm good," Dream swallowed thickly, "Please… I just really want your cock inside of me like…" Dream lets out a thick laugh, heavy with need, "like yesterday." His response being an eager kiss to his spine and his boxers being pulled down enough so his ass was now exposed, colder than before fingers pressing into the soft flesh around his hole, a sound of a cap popping, "Are you clean?" Corpse asked, Dream nodding "Yeah, please just-" he moved his hips backward, a soft hum in return as a finger wet with lube circled the rim as he fluttered in anticipation.

  
  


He got no warning before it sunk in, the feeling strange still, but was fairly easily pumped in and out with minor resistance, Corpse diligently worked him open, it was almost boring until- Corpse's free hand wrapped around his cock and the older man purred into the heated room, "Your hole already feels so good around my finger… god I can't _wait_ to fuck into you until you're sobbing from the friction… you'll feel so good around me won't you love," the dirty talk combined with the calloused hand rubbing against the sensitive head of his cock made him moan as a second finger breached him slightly uncomfortable, though the pleasure and words that made his head fuzzy helped, which was probably Corpse's intention.

  
  


Dream wanted to beg, wanted to ask the other to hurry up and just fuck into him, but he knew Corpse probably had a better idea of what to do like this, and his tongue felt heavy from the burning haze his mind was slowly settling into, he wasn't sure how coherent he would be if he tried talking but…

  
  


Dream rutted back as Corpse's third finger pressed in, working faster but still opening him up enough to take Corpse's cock- _God how big was it to need this much preparation-_ deep, "Are you-" Dream barley mustered enough coherency to say those two words, eyes flying wide as he cried out with a babble of Corpse's name as his fingers pressed right _there_ inside him perfectly hitting his prostate.

  
  


"So _that's_ where it is," Corpse murmured, almost inaudible to Dream's dazed mind, but he finally knew why Corpse hadn't already gone and fucked him roughly into the mattress, messing him up even further than he was already, "You ready baby?" Corpse murmured, his heavy and hot erection had pressed against Dream's back, giving the Blonde man an idea of how big the other was.

  
  


" _Oh_ ," he swallowed thickly, " _Yes,_ please I want you so bad-" and that was clearly enough for Corpse who slicked up his red cock, pressing it tantalizingly against his opened hole, the head _just_ breaching inside as Dream sighed satisfied with the stretch.

  
  


The fire in his gut began to burn instead of the stable simmer he had found it at earlier, the slow friction and expectancy beginning to truly get to him as he felt Corpse's hips _finally_ press against his, the low groan as he experimentally clenched around the Older Man pleased him.

  
  


There was a moment of unbearable pause as Corpse readied himself to pound into the other, Corpse slowly pulled himself out gripping Dream's hips before pistoning forwards, rocking in hard as Dream cried out at the force rutting back against Corpse who let out a groan, "So good Sweetheart," He simpered, Dream too distracted to notice the tone as his spine dipped inwards, hands clenching into the comforter as Corpse rolled his hips, his cock driving languidly deeper after the harsh thrust.

  
  


"Touch me please Corpse, _Sir,_ I wanna cum for you-" whined out as Corpse's cock pressed _everywhere_ except the one place both knew would drive Dream even closer to the edge than he already was, though it seemed Corpse was saving that for last, to tip the man under him over the edge.

"Of course," He breathed out, grinding his hips forwards as he pressed open mouth kisses and nips to the narrow expanse of freckled shoulders, Corpse's free hand that wasn't wrapped around Dream's waist dragging electrifying trails down his torso to where his cock was, longer in length rather than thicker, and wrapping his pale hands around Dream loosely, as he fisted into Dream and grinded into him at the same time.

  
  


Each drag of skin against heated and sensitive flesh and nerves drove both closer to the point where pleasure would be the only things on their mind, like exploding fireworks upon their nerves in an addictingly sensitive way.

  
  


Small groans and moans were punched out of Dream every time Corpse rutted into him, dizzying his thoughts and scrambling his words even more, as Corpse took intense pleasure in the way Dream reacted, every noise, every time he clenched tightly, and how his legs shook with the overwhelming feeling.

  
  


It was dangerously good, but they knew what they got into from the moment Corpse kissed Dream before he left, so each touch, each noise drove the building pressure in Dream's gut as teeth sunk into his shoulders again, dotting him with more marks, _claiming him practically,_ the thought spilled into his mind, the pure idea _intoxicating_ as a perfectly aimed thrust hit his prostate, sending stars cliche into his vision, he let out a long drawn out moan as he clenched tighter wanting to milk everything of this moment as Corpse tensed before he felt his insides painted white and slick, a pale hand pressing against his overheating stomach in a way that made Dream tremble with the exhaustion of how long they had been dragging this out, collapsing onto the bed as Corpse stood up with jelly legs.

  
  


Dream whimpered as Corpse pulled out to clean them up, tossing their clothes on a pile to the side of the room, his hands which had warmed up from the blood that rushed through them like adrenaline pressed against his side as he shifted, moving enough that his clothes could be discarded, too tired to assist with the cleanup process, which he would probably feel a tad guilty for when he woke up tomorrow, that and the fact he didn't come home the night he promised Sapnap. 

  
  


"... Dream?" Corpse whispered, watching as warm dirty-blonde hair pooled around a tired face as Dream met his stare, Corpse only slightly more awake than the sleepy blonde who's glazed Emerald eyes stared with a newfound and accepted fondness which made Corpse smile, finishing the quick clean up as he tucked himself against Dream's back, head buried in his fair and narrow shoulders, Corpse couldn't help but murmur, "We can have kinkier sex next time if you want," getting a playfully exhausted swat from Dream, who was too tired to catch the hidden meaning and question, so he answered truthfully what was on his mind.

  
  


"Sure," and the simple answer confirmed the fact Dream _would_ be staying, at least for a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? I'd love to take constructive criticism or validation in the comments it's what keeps me writing :D
> 
> I will be updating my Oneshot Birthday Book soon, but I have some series I wanna start soon, and I'll complete part 3 of the Wingfic sooner or later, I'm working hard. I promise :P


End file.
